narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kemurigakure
Kemurigakure (煙隠れの里, Kemurigakure no Sato, English TV: Village Hidden in the Smoke" or "Hidden Smoke Village", Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Smoke) is the hidden village of the Land of Tea. Despite not being a village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kemurigakure has appointed a Kage to guide the village known as the Haikage, of which there have been seven in its history. Kemuri resides on a peninsula far from other Villages, though is closest to Konoha. Kemurigakure is typically left alone in affairs, though can be a powerful ally as many strong shinobi have come from Kemuri. The standard attire for Kemuri shinobi consists of black long sleeved shirts along with matching colored pants and a gray colored flack jacket. History Founding Even in the Warring States Period, the country was a land of peace, mainly under the control of monks who had been there long before the founding. As the endless bloodshed came to an end and the world watched as Konohagakure was formed, Kemurigakure followed suit and founded their own village of peace and prosperity. Temples at the base of the mountain were already prevalent because of the monks, and thanks to many coming to the port for fish and business, the village was built upon more and more. The monks established the first Kage as one of their own. The First Three World Wars Despite wars continuing to rage, Kemurigakure stayed isolated. It was still a growing village and didn't necessarily even have much of an established shinobi system until the end of the Second Kage's reign. As it became more established it instead built more temples and extended villages. For the most part, Kemurigakure wasn't even considered an official village by most of the world despite its growing population. Stationary Period As the wars came to an end Kemurigakure was an established village with many residents. Even so, most looked down upon the shinobi system since they affiliated it with war. Still a highly religious and peaceful country, it was hard to progress the system. Some prominent family clans sensed the unrest and coming future wars, so they enrolled their children. Thanks to a large amount of immigration to Kemurigakure and the Land of Tea because it was known for its peacefulness and rich business, many parents enrolled their children as they normally would. At this point in time, Kemurigakure was becoming more of a military power than it ever had before, but still ignored by most of the other lands because of their inclination to peace and having always been uninvolved in such matters, so it wasn't their place to join the fight. Konoha Crush Before the Konoha Crush had happened, the village had been invited to send their genin to the Land of Fire for the Chunin Exams, however, the invitation was politely declined as the current Kage had heard rumors of the other nations waiting to infiltrate and attack Konoha. As Tsunade takes power she sends another letter asking for shinobi forces to help due to her close bonds with the Mibari clan and Konoha's help in Kemuri's exportation of tea. Reluctantly the Kage agrees, though he only sends a medical team and a ship of builders to help repair the village. Fourth Shinobi World War Post War Locations * Academy * Haikage Palace * Kemurigakure Port * Kemuri Hospital * Kemuri Hot Springs * Mission Assignment Desk Clans There are many clans in the village, below which are listed. * Mibari Clan * Yunomi Clan * Suda Clan * Emergency Protocols Trivia * Category:DRAFT Category:Village